


One Hug

by DeepInTheLight



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exes to One-Off Lovers, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight
Summary: Years after they separated, Sara and Neal meet again in Paris
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Sara Ellis
Kudos: 5





	One Hug

“So, Peter and others consider you dead?” Sara clarified after hearing out Neal’s detail-lacking retelling of his recent years.

“Kind of,” Neal replied, flashing her that usual mischievous grin of his.

“Kind of?” Sara found herself wondering. Even after all the time she knew him, the man was still full of surprises.

“Well, I left clues that may or may not make Peter realize I’m not as gone as he thought, “ Neal kept on smiling. “And I have a suspicion he’s smart enough to decipher them.”

The look on Neal’s face was as careless as it generally was when he spoke obscurely of his cons, and it made Sara’s mind drift to an almost nostalgic feeling.

“So you actually expect him to find you?” she had to inquire. “Not surprising given you allowed yourself to be found by me.”

Her words seemed to cause a new wave of naughtiness from Neal. “Come on, Sara, you don’t genuinely believe it was my plan to meet you here?” he asked in that special voice he employed on particular occasions. “How could I have known you’d be on the same exhibition?”

Sara had to smirk at his speech. “You don’t expect me to believe the _professional_ that is Neal Caffrey would not check up if anyone he knows wasn’t coming there if he desired to maintain his secret?” she insisted. “It’d be easy as fuck to find out who was ensuring the whole thing.”

“Well, maybe I got tired of hiding?” he beamed at her again, and Sara gave him a look of understanding. A few years may have passed since they last saw each other, but he hadn’t changed at all.

“Is that why you’re sitting in a random café with me at the moment, instead of busying yourself with planning how to steal another Raphael?” she inquired in a witty manner.

“You got me, Sara.”

His grin was as charming as always, but she definitely got tired of this game. “Seriously, Caffrey, why are we here now?”

Neal chuckled, but his gaze turned more serious and sincere, that much she could tell. “I had to explain things to you after we met,” he started then. “I suspected Peter could’ve informed you, so I didn’t want to leave you thinking you saw a ghost or, you know, launch an investigation that would be nothing but useless trouble.”

A good explanation, but not one to turn Sara’s life around. “You know well my world doesn’t revolve around you, Neal,” she said persuasively.

“I’m aware of that.”

“But you still cared to explain yourself to me. I have to say I appreciate that,” she continued seriously, meaning her stance in full.

“I’m glad.” Neal looked fairly serious as he said it, Sara noticed.

“Do you expect me to promise I won’t tell Peter I met you in Paris?” she asked then, not so much because of considering the prospect, but more because of willing to hear his reaction to that.

Neal shook his head slightly. “It’s up to you. I don’t expect anything.”

“Good,” Sara smiled, having received exactly the reply she desired. “But I really have to go now,” she started getting up. “It was nice meeting you again, though.”

“I’m content I met you again as well, Sara.”

She rose from the chair, and Neal did the same.

“One hug for goodbye, huh?” he asked then, the adorable mischief back on that handsome face of his.

“One hug,” Sara replied, leaning in to give him that very hug. The expensive fabric of his suit felt fitting against that of her dress, and as his arm wrapped loosely around her back, Sara felt a very familiar sensation under her skin make an appearance.

“Shit, we need to fuck,” she announced as a fact it was once their embrace was finished.

“Yeah, we do,” Neal easily agreed. Sara’s gaze easily found the bathroom, and she marched there without any doubts that Neal was going to follow her.

He locked the door of the small bathroom once he entered behind her, and Sara turned to him instantly and pressed her lips to his in a messy, hurried kiss. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed kissing this man, and knowing they hardly had a lot of time turned her on even more. Sara had fucked guys in specific places, public bathrooms included, but none of those cases had been hotter than being cramped in a little space in a Parisian café with her con-man ex of few years.

She hummed contently into his lips when Neal’s clever, experienced hands roamed all over her body, his fingers brushing her erect nipples through the thin fabric of her clothing. But this was just a quick fucking in a bathroom, so Sara knew with regret they couldn’t do all the things they used to enjoy in the past. Sure, she could’ve taken him to her hotel room or booked another one for the occasion, but Sara wasn’t going to dive into _that_ whole thing again. This was just about relieving some hot memories in a rush to then put them aside again.

Neal groaned in disappointment when she pulled away from him, just to release a happier sound when Sara put up her purse to fish out a condom.

“Here,” she handed it to him, and Neal gladly accepted it. They’ve always had a sort of synchronicity and resemblance between them that still made Sara wonder sometimes about that “another place, another time” potential, but she was always quick to drive those disturbing thoughts away. Still, it pleased her that the way they understood each other and worked in tandem hadn’t changed. Neal made quick work of opening his trousers and rolling the condom onto his hardness just simultaneously with Sara taking off her lacy panties and inserting them into her purse, as there was no way she’d let the lie around somewhere on the bathroom floor, no matter how clean it seemed to be.

“Ready?” Neal asked, palming his erection while Sara took position by the wall, pushing the hem of her lush pink dress up.

“Yeah,” she answered firmly. “Careful with the dress. It fucking costs.”

“You mustn’t have forgot how careful I can be, Sara.”

“Better live up to it, then.”

He stepped closer and pushed into her in one quick motion, and both gasped in satisfaction at the feeling. Sara did her best to suspend her moans of pleasure when he started to move, well aware getting caught for sex in the bathroom would not be the best thing for either of them. She couldn’t help a few strangled gasps that left her anyway, particularly when Neal’s finger found her clit and gave it just the kind of pressure she liked and needed.

“Ah!” she silenced her cry in his shoulder as she came, a strong wave of gratification washing all over her. Sara smiled in contentment when she felt Neal finish inside of her with a low grunt, then pulled away from him to plant both hands on his shoulders.

“You haven’t lost the touch,” she spoke sincerely, and then whined quietly when Neal gently pulled out of her.

“Neither have you,” he said, tossing the condom to the trash bin. “See you again one day?”

“One day,” Sara smiled at the semblance of a promise in his voice. She then made quick work of getting her panties out of her purse and pulling them back where they belonged. She smoothed down the dress while Neal made himself look presentable as well, and he opened the door and let her out first as the gentleman he was when he wanted.

“Bye, Caffrey,” Sara spoke casually as she quickened her pace to not allow herself commit to anything she might have to regret.

“Bye, Sara,” Neal answered, standing in one spot to allow her walk away undisturbed. She gave him one last smile and continued her walk, realizing she was profoundly happy for this assignment in Paris.


End file.
